One Petite Kunoichi
by HarmonyRose
Summary: non-massacre. Perhaps Sakura could be of some use to Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

This is a version that was corrected by a beta-reader for me by ViOlEt-KAt. I think she did an excellent job. All those annoying little mistakes should be fixed now!

HarmonyRose

Diclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing this if I actually owned Naruto?

One Petite Kunoichi

Itachi Uchiha, soon to become the head of the Uchiha clan, walked down the street in deep thought. The council demanded that Itachi marry in order to become the leader of his clan. They had offered many suggestions on women he might want to consider as future spouses. Most of them had been fan girls of either Sasuke or himself and he had rejected them all the moment he had heard their names. Others that weren't fan girls didn't seem plausible, like the Hyuuga heiress. Although, from what he'd seen of the girl, she was quiet and gentle, it would be easy to live with her, if not rather boring. He didn't think that marrying the Hyuuga's heiress would go over very well with their elders anyway.

Besides she was with that loudmouth blonde that was Sasuke's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't need more family trouble. The council had also suggested lots of non-kunoichi and he had flat-out rejected those. He didn't want that much of a difference in the level of his spouse's and his skill. He didn't want to accidentally hurt or scare her when he was angry. When it came down to it, Itachi had not been willing to marry any of those women and he didn't know exactly what he wanted from a wife. He felt like he was way over his head.

Suddenly, he heard someone muttering to themselves, something about idiotic teammates, he looked up just as he collided into the woman he had heard muttering. Both of them fell backward, and Itachi being the first to get up, offers his hand to the woman. She took his hand and he helped her up like a gentleman, steeling himself for the sickly, gushing praise that normally came from females when they realized who he was. His eyes widened when all she did was smile at him politely, and apologize, "Thank-you Uchiha-san and sorry about crashing into you, I'm a little perturbed at your brother, so if you'll excuse me." He didn't let go though.

"It's no problem…" he trailed off so she would insert her name, he was interested now. Itachi's eyes swept over her, she was wearing a rather nice kimono that was a muted green, matching her emerald eyes.

Her long pink hair spilled over her shoulders and well down her back, helping to frame her heart-shaped face.

"Haruno Sakura," the lady said flipping some of her long hair out of her face.

"It is my fault I wasn't paying attention, I was… preoccupied. I apologized, Sakura-san," he said struggling a little with his pride, but he admitted to himself that it really was his fault.

"I should have been paying more attention too. Gomen, I must leave now," and with that Sakura proceeded quickly down the path that her teammates had presumably taken a few minutes earlier.

Itachi turned around after she was out of sight and headed back to the most direct path of the Uchiha complex. He went straight to the council building. He knew that those foolish councilmen would still be there, they always were. Itachi walked in calmly and the room quieted abruptly. He asked the nearest councilman in a stoic voice, "What do you know about Haruno Sakura? I want all the information you have in my study in thirty minutes." With that said he swiftly turned and walked to his study. As soon as he left he heard all the noise and excited chatter begin at once.

Once in his richly colored study he sat on his desk chair and waited… rather impatiently. Normally, Itachi was a very composed individual and he berated himself for becoming impatient. He didn't show any outward displays of impatience as he always was stoic. Though in his mind, he was becoming agitated that the information wasn't with him yet. When the messenger of the council came in with the information, he dismissed him quickly and sat down to begin to read Sakura Haruno's file.

The first page contained her picture and others had her records. She was three to four years younger than he was. The next sentence was the most surprising though, she was his brother's teammate and he knew that they were all ANBU. Apparently, from her file she possessed medical training directly from Tsunade, with inhuman strength, intelligence, chakra control, genjutsu, and taijutsu skills to top it all off. She looked so petite and unpretentious and not at all like she possessed the skills and traits to be an ANBU. This only served to intrigue Itachi more. Her personality was apparently non-aggressive unless provoked and she worked in the hospital when wasn't on missions.

Itachi skimmed over the rest, because most of the other stuff was about her family and the various missions she had completed. Her profile was perfect. She was a strong ninja, highly respected, came from a good family, was passionate, but still polite, and wasn't a fan girl. She was perfect candidate to become his wife and he was going to make sure she would be.

Later that evening…

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha living room, with Naruto lethargically trailing after him. Itachi noticed that they were both thoroughly bruised and beaten. He questioned them out of courtesy to find why they were hurt so badly, "What happened to you?"

"Naruto's staying the night because we made our teammate, Sakura, angry at us," answered Sasuke still panting a little as if he'd run to Suna nonstop and back.

"What did you two do that she beat you both up that badly! He asked raising a brow, genuinely intrigued now that his Sakura was involved.

This time Naruto answered not quite as out of breath, "Teme and I just wanted to play a joke on her, so teme pretended to propose to her. He did it at that really fancy restaurant near the Hokage's office, and made her dress up nicely, so that it looked authentic. Then over dessert he stood in front of her and bent down on one knee. It was hilarious you should have seen her face. Her eyes were huge and she got really nervous all of the sudden, trying to dig her way out of the situation by explaining to Sasuke that she didn't feel that way about him. Then she said that it would be better if he found someone more worthy of his attention. She stuttered a little too, trying to not hurt his feelings. Then Sasuke had to ruin it with that stupid Uchiha smirk. She got angry at him when she realized he wasn't serious and figured that I'd put him up to it. Then she chases after us and just when we thought we were safe, she finds us, drags us to the training grounds, and pulverizes us both. Then she refused to heal us after she almost killed us."

Naruto pouted a little, but it was an odd sight because his face was swollen and his mouth muscles refused to do what he wanted. In the end it contorted so much that it ended up looking more like a grimace than anything. Itachi did something Sasuke rarely ever heard, he laughed. Sasuke was appalled. He didn't want his big brother to think he was weak. "Hn, you should try fighting her if you think she's weak, especially when she is angry," the mighty Sasuke Uchiha shuddered a little at the thought of the wrath of his petite, pink-haired teammate.

Itachi smirked, eyes glittering with a hint of mirth, "Maybe I will since you will be in no condition to spar tomorrow, as is our morning ritual."

This would fit into his plans perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Again this is a beta corrected chapter. Please refrain from attempting to kill me for not updating the last chapter yet. I sent it to the beta earlier this evening, so just give me time. I would like to include my thanks to my beta,ViOlEt-KAt, I love what she has done.

-HarmonyRose-

Disclaimer: Wishing to own Naruto doesn't count, does it? 

One Date

Next Morning

Itachi rapped firmly on the door to Sakura's house. He noticed that it wasn't that far away from the training grounds and it seemed that Sakura had her own training field, judging from the rough appearance and broken bits of earth that made up her backyard. He wondered who she normally sparred with. Sakura had to be pretty good to be in ANBU and when he thought about it, there weren't that many girls that were able to take the pressure. She might have even just gotten the position becomes of her influential connections. He would have to check to make sure she was able to hold her own against him, which was the main reason he wanted to spar with her. It wouldn't do him any good if she was a second rate ninja.

Finally, Sakura answered the door sleepily, rubbing her eyes gently. She was in a silk silver robe that made Itachi giver her a once-over. The sash for the robe accented her narrow waist, full hips and chest. "Hello Uchiha-san, what brings you here this early in the morning?" Suddenly her voice turned a little bit grumpier and suspicious, "If Sasuke needs someone to heal him then you can take him and his coconspirator to the hospital to someone who actually cares."

"You will spar with me," he said, his voice in that arrogant and condescending voice inherent to all Uchiha.

Sakura narrowed her gaze and was becoming increasingly agitated. He couldn't just wake her up at a quarter to seven and demand a sparring match, which he seemed to think he would win without a good fight. "No," was all she said and began to close the door.

Itachi flickered into her apartment. "It isn't polite to close the door on someone who is talking," he said in a smooth, unconcerned tone.

"Well it isn't polite to come into a person's home without their permission, Sakura retorted back with a scowl evident on her face.

"Come spar with me, my normal sparring partner was impaired last night by his teammate. It would be a shame if the Hokage found out that two of her top ninja were incapacitated. She might even make you heal them, being one of the top medical-nin," he cut off her objections quickly. Sakura knew that if either Kakashi or Tsunade found out, they would guilt her into healing them (or use force if she was really stubborn) and Sakura was not having that. She felt entitled to her anger; although she had to admit it was a little funny looking back.

"Fine Uchiha-san I will spar with you, give me a moment to get ready," Sakura conceded discontentedly, while inner Sakura threw a fit, "stupid, arrogant, Uchiha jerk, how dare he threaten us, we'll beat that pretty face of his in. We'll teach him to mess with us."

Itachi was bemused by this petite kunoichi. No woman had ever told him, "No," before… except those insufferable fan girls when telling them to leave him alone. Sakura came out of her room in her training clothes which included her tight black shorts, tan medic skirt, and red sleeveless shirt. "Come on, we can spar out back. Tsunade thought it would be better for the training grounds if I had my own training field," Sakura said as she walked toward her backyard. Itachi followed her. He wasn't quite sure how to take Sakura's comment about her being bad for the training grounds. However, when he walked onto Sakura's field he realized the reason. All over her field were massive holes, craters, and enormous rocks. It was rather impressive, but it wouldn't matter if she couldn't hit him, thought Itachi.

Sakura stopped in the center of the formally flat field and Itachi moved fifteen feet from her mirroring her fighting stance.

"Are you ready Uchiha-san?"

"Hai, begin," he stated.

Sakura instantly disappeared without forming any hand seals. Although, Itachi had only seen this once or twice he wasn't surprised by it, even some Chuunin had a few tricks up their sleeves. Plus there was no way he was going to show any emotion and let Sakura get the upper hand. Itachi was impressed when he couldn't sense her chakra at all, so he decided to take the fight seriously and activated his Sharingan. He scanned the surrounding area and was slightly surprised that he still couldn't sense her chakra when a burst of it appeared below him. Before he could react, Sakura attempted to grab his ankle and drag him into the ground, but Itachi jumped up at the last second. Sakura jumped out of the ground after him, only to form a fist and shatter the ground where he would have to land. Huge rocks and debris flew up encompassing Itachi, but when the dust cleared all that was there was a log.

Out of reflex Sakura blocked the oncoming taijutsu kick coming from behind her, and retaliated with her own. Sakura's years with both Sasuke and Kakashi proved useful to fighting against the elder Uchiha and his Sharingan. Her speed was on par with all three of them. Finally Sakura hit Itachi with a chakra filled fist and sent him flying. Itachi got up quickly, couldn't find Sakura, and immediately recognized that something was off, though he wasn't sure what. Then he realized that it was a genjutsu, a very subtle and strong one, but easy enough to break out of.

When he came out of the jutsu, he saw Sakura ready to kick him into another set of trees. He dodged and decided that he definitely needed to stop it up, since she could obviously handle it. He started to erect an elaborate genjutsu, but Sakura countered it before he could even finish. Her genjutsu and taijutsu were obviously up to ANBU and his level. However, Itachi knew her weakness. Ninjutsu. Itachi quickly formed the hand seals for the Grand Fireball Jutsu, while she was breaking out of the previous genjutsu she had put her in. She was quickly engulfed in the intense flames. As the flame cleared Sakura collapsed onto the ground and disappeared out of existence, it had been a kage bunshin, a clone that Naruto had probably taught her.

He glanced around and saw that the clone must have had and intricate genjutsu over the house, because when the clone disappeared he realized that Sakura had gone back to bed. Itachi was a pretty stoic person but, even the fact that she hadn't even bothered to actually spar with him was irking him. She had just sent a clone in her place, although he had to admit it was expertly done. Itachi transferred himself to Sakura's room. She didn't even stir apparently in a very deep slumber. Itachi smirked and took off his shirt, lay next to Sakura carefully so as to not wake her, and waited patiently for the next few hours, until Sakura woke up.

When Sakura did wake up two hours later, she was startled when she realized her legs were tangled with another person's and that she was lying on said person's very muscled chest. Sakura immediately tensed as she questioned what the hell she did last night. She slowly raised her eyes up to see Itachi looking down and smirking at her. Sakura blushed crimson and his smirk became more arrogant. "It wasn't very polite to leave you guest unattended like that," he stated in that infuriatingly calm voice of his.

Sakura scowled at him and then realized that she probably deserved that, so she laughed and replied, "I guess not. What time is it?"

"It is still morning, get up and get dressed and I'll take you out to breakfast," Itachi replied amused by her incongruent nature.

Itachi waited for Sakura in her living room, it was neat but, a little small for all the books and scrolls she had. Next to a tall bookcase, there was a stack of books reaching just below the height of the bookcase. He glanced at them and noticed that they were all medical texts or books of shinobi techniques. Sakura came out of her room dressed and ready for the day. Immediately, Itachi's eyes bled into crimson, looking for genjutsu and checking to make sure this Sakura wasn't a clone, and standing him up again. When he was thoroughly satisfied he turned off his Sharingan and saw her smug, gloating expression and she said, "Don't worry I can't resist free food."

He smirked, grasped her hand, and transported them to a quaint breakfast restaurant that thankfully wasn't ramen. Over the menu Itachi started the conversation, which was uncharacteristic of him but, he wanted to talk with Sakura, she utterly fascinated him. She was incredibly strong but, incredibly innocent as well and his jaded existence was drawn to her like a moth to a candle. "Do you always have Saturdays free?"

"Yup!" Sakura said enthusiastically then added on a slightly suspicious manner, "Don't plan on waking me up ridiculously early next Saturday."

"Alright I won't wake you up on just Saturday," he replied twisting Sakura's meaning.

"Hey that's not what I meant," Sakura cried indignantly, not wanting to give up her sleeping time, although she wouldn't mind waking up to how she did this morning. Oh no, I can't be falling in love with Sasuke's older brother, thought Sakura. She already knew that she was attracted to him and she couldn't be falling for him because he was heir to the Uchiha clan. He probably had an arranged marriage set up for him from birth or something. Sure he was mysterious and charming when he wanted to be, but she had to protect herself, she didn't want to get hurt if he did have someone.

Itachi changed his line of questioning, "Are you free next Saturday evening?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said uncertain of whether or not she should involve herself at all with the handsome Uchiha.

"Come to the Uchiha dinner then and wear something formal," Itachi politely commanded.

"Is it a party for someone? Do I have to bring a gift? You know Uchiha-san it is a little hard for me to picture you stoic Uchiha partying." Sakura commented trying not to laugh too hard but, failing miserably with just the thought of it.

Itachi definitely wasn't as amused as Sakura but, he supposed that she was probably right, "It doesn't happen very often, and yes it is a party for someone. I will take of a gift." Their food finally came and they ate in companionable silence. Itachi was glad of this because it gave him a chance to observe her. He noticed that she was very pleasing to the eye, it was a wonder why someone hadn't claimed her before and he was going to make sure that she would be his. Itachi supposed that he had her teammates to thank for her being single. He knew that Sasuke was very protective of his teammates since the clan elders hadn't approved of them in the beginning.

They didn't want Sasuke on a team with a Jinchuuriki, a female without a shinobi name, and lastly with Hatake Kakashi who they thought would tell and steal their precious eye technique secrets. He had no doubt the hyper blonde was protective of her, considering the way he protected even the least of his friends. Itachi had personally seen Kakashi being over protective, Kakashi thought of Sakura like a daughter and never failed to become a little "over enthusiastic" in a spar and land his partner in the hospital. He was one of the laziest and compartmentalized ninjas that Itachi had seen. (Come on, who allows a chalkboard eraser to fall on his head?) Mostly, it was Genma who never learned that whenever he opened his mouth and made a crude comment of Sakura he landed in the hospital. Itachi supposed he would have to thank them later.

After breakfast Itachi walked Sakura back to her house, and hurried back home as soon as possible, he did after all have to start preparations for a formal party.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter! Please enjoy and review (I love those). Thanks again to my Beta, ViOlEt-KAt, she helped to make the ending perfect.

HarmonyRose

One More Joke

After a week of waking up early, sparring, and going out for breakfast, Sakura knew she was definitely in trouble. She was attracted to him at the beginning of the week, but who wasn't attracted to a sexy Uchiha? Now she was in danger because she was slowly falling for him. Sakura was sure that she was just a new sparring partner for him. The guy enjoyed waking her up early and blacking her because he was so sadistic. She even caught herself thinking about him and no man had ever reduced her to a simpering fool, (save Sasuke before she realized he just like all the other boys; arrogant and cocky).

The worst part was that she was going to the Uchiha gathering tonight in just two hours as his guest. If she didn't take any precautions she could start to fantasize that he was serious. Than ANBU medic was in way over her head. She would have to avoid him in order to keep herself from falling completely in love with him and breaking her heart when he did find someone.

Speaking of the party, Sakura had to start getting ready for that. She had pulled a soft grey silk kimono. It had tiny silver cherry blossoms embroidered on the right side hip cascading down to the hem and was completed by a pale blue obi out of her closet. The dress was something she'd used once for one of the formal dinners she had attended with the Godaime. She figured that it was demure and classy enough for the Uchiha clan, but still flattering enough to suit her tastes. Taking a quick look in the mirror, Sakura brushed through her hair and quickly twisted her hair with senbon needles to secure the up-do. Sakura thought that she probably wasn't the only kunoichi attending and that the Uchiha clan was probably accustomed to them being dressed to kill. This was probably why it was almost impossible to get them to laugh or blush since they had probably seen it all.

By the time Sakura was done it was about twenty minutes left before she was supposed to arrive. So instead of just performing a transportation jutsu, Sakura decided to walk. The roseate regretted her choice of footwear three minutes later. Sure, her shoes were beautiful, but they were killing her feet. Sakura decided to take them off and walk barefoot. She would just have to remember to put them on before she got too close to the Uchiha compound.

Meanwhile, Sakura wondered who was going to be at the party. Sasuke would probably be there as well as their parents and clan elders. Goodness gracious, did she not want to talk to them. They had hated her and the rest of her team when Sasuke was put with them. They had tried everything to get him off of Team Seven. Sakura remembered that there was this one time when they had a mission, two Uchiha ANBU members had appeared and threatened them. The two had told them that if Sasuke didn't go home and refuse to go on any more missions with the rest of Team Seven that they would have to use force.

Luckily, by that time Kakashi had taught them all about teamwork. The young genin had just smirked at each other and launched into an attack on one of the members while Kakashi took care of the other. Nothing too advanced, just the usual taunting by appearing next to him and tapping him in rapid succession, and then disappearing before he could decide who he wanted to attack. What the ANBU didn't notice is that they had been tapping chakra points, like the Hyuuga, that is till he tried to move because he grew tired of their childish antics. He was quite stunned when he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs when he suddenly fell flat on his back. They had left the ones near the spinal column so that he wouldn't notice what they'd done. Kakashi-sensei had already finished off his partner so Team Seven just started walking toward their mission, leaving them behind. Sakura laughed quietly to herself amused at the memory.

The Uchiha elders hadn't been amused. In fact they were livid and had gone to the village's elders to report what had happened. However, they hadn't known that Sakura's father, a powerful and wealthy civilian trader, happened to be an influential elder on the council. Needless to say the charge was dismissed and the Uchiha had been warned that if they did anything else that there would be retribution to give. It wasn't till after the Chuunin exams, which Team Seven had passed with flying colors, that the glares had stopped. Instead they went on and ignored them. That hadn't sat well with Sakura. So soon after, she had jumped at the chance to becoming Tsunade-sama's apprentice when demanding to be trained in medical ninjutsu. Over the years as Team Seven grew more accomplished and well-known, the bitterness had stopped and the Uchiha had grudgingly acknowledged their existence.

Sakura continued walking to the Uchiha entrance amidst her thoughts and started through the doorway only to be tapped lightly on the shoulder. Sakura turned slightly to see the guard at the door looking questioningly between her feet and high heel shoes in her left hand. The girl blushed and quickly slipped them on and walked quickly though the door, trying to get away from the embarrassing situation with the guard. She slowed down just as she was going to enter the ballroom and waited a moment to stop her labored breathing. After that, she pushed one of the large doors open and walked into the stunning room.

It was huge, Greek style columns around the perimeter of the room. Tables were set up near the front of the room and the rest of the area was devoted to a dance floor. Scanning the occupants of the room, Sakura saw that most, if not all of the Uchiha clan, were in attendance as well as a few other people such as the Godaime, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. Then she spotted him, Uchiha Itachi, dressed impeccably in the formal Uchiha clan robes, talking with his parents. She strode over to him and caught a snippet of their conversation, "Marry her, she's practically a princess. It is a good choice," Uchiha Fugaku complimented.

Sakura's heart stopped briefly. It was a good thing she was distancing herself from him tomorrow. There was no way she would be able to keep her heart intact if she stuck around him while he was courting another woman. Itachi then noticed her coming up to them and asked out of politeness, "Hello Sakura, how are you this evening? Have you met my parents before?" Despite being Sasuke's teammate, Sakura had never had a formal introduction with his parents. The very few times she'd been in the Uchiha compound were at night, when Naruto and herself would sneak into Sasuke's room and brought him food when he was punished for not refusing to be on their team. "I'm good Itachi and no, I've never actually met your parents before," Sakura said in response.

"These are my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. This is Sakura Haruno, the woman I've been sparring with this past week," Itachi introduced them with a slight upward twist of his lips. Something Sakura had rarely seen Itachi do in the presence of others. Although momentarily stunned by Itachi's half-smile, Sakura hadn't missed the way he'd described their relationship. It was just as she had predicted. She was just a sparring partner to Itachi, nothing more and nothing less.

Sakura plastered a fake smile onto her face and talked a few minutes with Itachi's parents before being led to the dance floor by her host. The orchestra was playing a slow song. Itachi held Sakura close and she rested her head on his chest since she couldn't reach his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura nervously replied, no one ever able to see through her fake smiles. "He couldn't could he?" she asked herself.

"Your smile is strained. What's wrong?" the Uchiha heir actually seemed concerned, which truly amazed Sakura. His reputation usually preceded him as stoic and uncaring.

"Nothing is wrong," said Sakura.

Itachi didn't believe her but decided to drop it and bring up another matter, "In a few minutes the dinner will start. I have an announcement to make between courses. It is customary for the date of the host's dinner to go up as well, so I'll need you to accompany me, alright?"

"Sure," Sakura answered back, not really caring at all that she had to stand up with him. It wasn't like she hadn't done that for Tsunade enough times. They danced, embraced in each others arms until the music ended. Sakura was silently suffering but was determined to make her evening an enjoyable experience.

After Sakura finished with her dinner Itachi looked inquiringly at Sakura. She nodded her head to signal she was ready to go up and stand with him while he made the announcement. They walked up to the front, facing all of the Uchiha clan members, then Itachi started to talk.

"As you all know this is an engagement party-," Sakura listened carefully and wondered who the party was for…

Itachi continued on, "-for me and I've chosen who I'm courting. Although the woman doesn't have any idea…" Sakura's heart sunk as he spoke in a confident voice.

"That is, if she accepts," there was a dramatic pause as he turned toward Sakura. The question was unmistakably written in his eyes and directed at her.

Sakura stood shocked. That wasn't what she was expecting. It was strange how the Uchiha boys had both "proposed" to her within two weeks. Sakura had become suspicious and narrowed her eyes. He had never gone out of his way to make his interest know to her. She decided that Sasuke and Naruto must have convinced him to play the same trick that they had played on her before. Sakura just couldn't take being humiliated and heartbroken this way so she used her seal-less transportation jutsu, promptly leaving.

Itachi was bewildered when he'd seen Sakura's eyes narrow in suspicion. Something else that looked a lot like betrayal was also portrayed in them before she disappeared. He calmly excused himself and transported out of the room to look for her. He had a feeling that whatever was bothering her earlier was the cause for her sudden departure.

He ended up at Sakura's training field where he saw tears pouring down her face while she demolished the terrain. The sight pricked at Itachi's heart. He appeared behind her and grasped her shoulders, dragging her toward him, so that her back was resting against his chest. Satisfied that she didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around the top of her own, and buried his head in her hair as she sobbed in his embrace. When the sobs subsided a little he turned her around and gazed at her tear glazed eyes.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked her gently.

She answered in a small voice, tilting her head downward, "I really started to fall in love with you. I know I don't mean anything to you except a sparring partner. Do you really think that I'm that stupid to forget that your brother played the same practical joke on me a week ago?!" At the end of her tirade she looked up at him with angry hurt green orbs. The tears were still running down her cheeks and she seemed not to notice them, but Itachi did. He minded the sudden fluctuation of her breathing as well.

Taken aback the heir asked, "What joke?" He couldn't believe that she thought he would be as foolish as his little brother had been.

"The engagement proposal," she answered for him dejectedly through gritted teeth.

She looked back down again, angry at herself for falling for the same trick twice. How could she have been so stupid?! Her hands that were at her sides the whole time, bunched up the skirt of her kimono and tightened their grip within each passing second. She was going to lose it. Itachi, aware of her rising upset, lifted her chin with one finger so she could look up at him. He lowered his head and laid a small kiss on her lips and then moved them next to her exposed ear past her pink bangs.

"I was serious," he whispered softly, amused at her shocked expression from the intimate gesture.

He kissed her again, deeply this time, and felt her melt into him as she started to move her own lips against his in response. After awhile, Itachi broke away, not missing how she tried to keep their lips glued to each other after a few seconds. Entirely pleased at her reaction but just to make sure…

"Can I take that as a yes?"

She licked her lips, imprinting the taste of him in her mind, and then gave him a brilliant smile. She giggled a little before releasing a breathy sigh of, "Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now that this is done, I can get back to my other story. You silly readers made me make this into a story instead of just a one-shot, but I suppose I liked how it turned out.

HarmonyRose


End file.
